Jalkehi
Description The Jalkehi class heavy fighter was considered to be the pre-eminent Kilrathi space superiority fighter of its time. The fighter had an extremely heavy gun array with four laser cannons and a particle beam cannon. The fighter also mounted a rear turret which made attacking from rear extremely deadly as well. The fighter has heavy armor and heavy shields, making it extremely hard to kill compared to most lighter Kilrathi fighters. The Jalkehi heavy fighters was also extremely fast for its size and was able to take on most Confederation fighters through brute force. The main weakness of the heavy fighter was its maneuverability which is only slightly better than the Confederation Broadsword bomber. The tail gun on the Jalkehi partially makes up for the lack of maneuverability and light fighters should approach the Jalkehi with caution. In addition to the heavy gun array, the heavy fighter had five hard points for missiles. In general role, the Jalkehi filled similar role to the Confederation Sabre class heavy fighter although most considered the F-57 Sabre to be superior to the Jalkehi. The Jalkehi has been replaced in front line service by the newer and more dangerous Vaktoth after the Battle of Earth although the Jalkehi remained an extremely dangerous fighter up until the day the last one was taken off the front line. The replacement fighter mounts over twice the forward firepower but is criticized for the same weakness as the Jalkehi, a lack of maneuverability. Also, while shields are more powerful, the armor is lighter on the Vaktoth than on the Jalkehi. It is believed that many Jalkehi class heavy fighters were retired to second line duties or put in mothball storage. Specification *Model Type: Jalkehi Heavy Starfighter *Crew: Two (Pilot and Tail Gunner) *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.76 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.45 percent of light per melee maximum. **Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 5.70 (4,225.3 mph / 6,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter's crew. *Length: 82.67 feet (25.2 meters) *Height: 22.31 feet (6.8 meters) *Width: 46.92 feet (14.3 meters) *Weight: 22.05 tons (20 metric tons) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. *Market Cost: 38.29 million credits Weapon Systems Quad Laser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the sides of the nose of the starfighter. While extremely long ranged, the damage of the weapons is less than most other Confederation and Kilrathi weapons. When compared to Phase World weaponry, the lasers inflict less damage than those on most C.A.F. Starfighters but have a much longer range. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. **Maximum Effective Range: 3,106.8 miles (5,000 km) in space and 15.5 miles (25 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 1D6x10 per cannon and 4D6x10 for all four cannons (Combined with particle beam cannon, inflicts 6D6x10+10) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Single Particle Cannon *This cannon is mounted on the nose of the starfighter. Slightly shorter ranged than laser cannons although the pack a much heavier punch. Particle cannons replaced neutron cannons on most Confederation fighters. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters and have a much longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 2,609.8 miles (4,200 km) in space and 13.0 miles (21 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon (Combined with laser cannons driver guns, inflicts 6D6x10+10) **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Single Neutron Cannons in Ball Turret *Cannon is mounted in a ball turret in the rear of the starfighter. While not as long range as lasers, they pack a much larger punch. Turret can rotate about from centerline to track targets. The weapon inflict about equal damage to most energy weapons carried on most C.A.F. Starfighters but, even though short range by Confederation standards, have a longer range than most fighter weapons in the Three Galaxies. **Maximum Effective Range: 1,534.3 miles (2,500 km) in space and 7.8 miles (12.5 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 2D6x10+10 per cannon. **Rate of Fire: Equal to gunners hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Missile Pylons (5) *On the underbelly of the fighter are five missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. Fuselage Hard Point (1) *One Medium Range Missile each. Inner Wing Hard Points (2) *One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. Outer Wing Hard Points (2) *One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each. **Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Revised Phase World Missile tables (Long Range Fusion does 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. **Payload: Varies by hard point Category:Wing Commander Saga Category:Kilrathi Category:Heavy Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Needs Picture